Half Breeds and Mutts
by short-stacks-little-pirate
Summary: There is a new girl in town,but imprinting is a life changing thing can she except that the love of her life is right in front of her. With the volturi wanting her home and the Cullens her favourite vampire family,she will have the time of her life.S/oc
1. Moving to Forks

**A/N: Some of you may have read Half Breeds and Mutts already but i have now deleted that and i have re-writen the whole story and i intend to finish it. Because i can never seem to want to write. This has taken me ages – especially with laptop breaking – but i will be updating more often and now i am babbling so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- everything belongs to s.m. except Ellie, Rory n their parents **

Half Breeds and Mutts!

Chapter 1

**ElPOV**

Life was great. _Was_ being the operative word.

God, I am going to Forks. Correction, I am being dragged to forks! The rainiest place in the continental U.S.

Why did dad make us move to America?

I know it's been my lifelong dream and all, but I just can't bring myself to leave.

I'm moving away from my gorgeous white house that I threw wild parties in, away from my friends who partied with me, away from Aliana, my best friend.

And most of all. Away from England!

Aliana was in tears when I told her. Well, kind of. I love Aliana, she was like my sister and she was forever over at my house.

Although, that was probably because she'd rather be with her own kind than with the humans.

Were all vampires, Mum, Dad, Aliana and me but I am like a weird half breed.

Half-human half vampire.

It's strange but I have wicked powers where as the normal vampire would have one power I have 2. I can move objects with my mind and I can see my own future. But I can turn off my powers at will so I never use my future seeing power, let things happen as they will.

I am aged 17, 5'6'' and I have short cropped gold colored hair with red streaks. I have bright blue eyes that turn violet when I am hungry. I am a little punk and I don't care what people think about me. No one's opinion but my own matters.

Aliana is my total opposite, She is about the same height as me give or take a few inches and she has white blonde shoulder length hair with a couple of pink and black streaks in and she is a proper girly girl and kind of strange and she doesn't have a power.(Which she hates)

I glared at mum and dad from the back seat. It was their freaking fault for making us move. Well my dad's actually. My mum, Akira, is cool though.

She loves being a vampire; she is a fashion stylist and loves the loads of extra time she gets at night to work. She hasn't got a very exciting power, it is to with stand human blood, she skipped the whole blood lust can even drink a few drops and not go crazy. She has dirty blonde hair, a curvy figure and golden eyes. (We drink animal blood, because killing human is wrong)

Damien however is totally different. He is my dad and is so annoying, the guys a red head and has a fiery temper to go with it. He is a lawyer and always gets his way in the courts (But not at home though)and is nearly 90 years old. Oh and he hates the nickname 'gramps' but I still call it him.

There is probably only one person that understands me and knows me and it's not Aliana. I haven't seen my other best bud since she moved, she hasn't even contacted me. Shows how much she cares.

Dad says he 'Needs to talk'.

''Hey dad, why the hell do we have to move again?''

I snapped out of my thoughts and decided to annoy him for a while, should be fun.

''I already told you Ellie-May, we are going to Forks because your mother and I got jobs over there and we need a change. People are starting to get suspicious so we would have to move soon anyway.'' He sighed.

I groaned from the backseat.

We were driving from Seattle airport to Forks in my dad's vanquish.

''Dad, please, it's Ellie leave out the month part.'' I hated the name Ellie-May, preferred Ellie or Ell.

''Besides England was great, I don't see why you couldn't have stayed in the country. I mean you have practically ruined my life, taking away the closet thing I had to a sister and-'' I stopped mid-rant to see their I-know-something-you-don't-know faces.

They were hiding something.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously. "Dad! Just tell me, you know I hate surprises!"

"Well, dear. You're going to get a new sister!" He gave me a wide grin.

"WTF! But mom can't be pregnant again; she's immortal for crying out loud!"

"No dear, we're adopting her and moving into her house. You'll like her, I know it!"

"_Joy!_ Note the sarcasm dad! You usually miss it!"I smirked at my _lovely _father.

So, this bitch was the reason for our move, I will enjoy killing her! I started to plan her murder when a golden ball of fluff launched itself at me from the other side of the car.

It was Skylar. My baby lioness cub. My favourite member of the family. She was my last birthday present. She was a beauty, her fur is a golden colour and she has black markings down her nose and between her ears, that make her look so cute.

I sat her in my lap and stroked her like I was Dr. Doom for the rest of the journey. She seemed to enjoy it.

Finally! We pulled into the driveway of this black and silver massive house. I had to admit, it was pretty cool! This girl has good taste. (But I still don't like her)

As soon as the car was stopped, my car door was flung open and I was dragged out. I was in someone's arms. I jumped out and bent into a crouch, preparing to strike.

There was a girl in front of me, about 5'9" and pretty curvy. She had long black hair, almost to her butt with a couple of blonde streaks. She had bright purple eyes, a few freckles and full red lips.

She was shaking with laughter as I nearly fell over in shock. I knew who this was...

**A/N: So I hoped you liked the first chapter and please review so you can tell we what you want from this story.**


	2. Whats cliff diving?

**A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? I personally think this HBNM is a lot better than the first version. But most of is still the same. Now on with the story.  
Disclaimer-all belongs to S.M. **

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter 2**

**ElPOV**

_She was shaking with laughter as I fell over in shock. I knew who this was…_

"OMG! WTF!" I screamed.

"God Ellie, I know you're happy to see me. But less of the text talk pretty please!" She said back to me calmly.

Typical Aurorah, calm no matter what the situation. I cannot believe she's here, I must be dreaming. My lifelong best bud, our parents used to be best friends but they moved away. We haven't talked in like forever.

"What the hell are you still standing there for? Come give me a hug." She gave me a huge grin and I gave her a big hug.

"God, I missed you Aurorah."

"Jeez El, just call me Rory. It's easier… come on sis, we're going cliff diving with my mates." Rory said to me with a huge grin on her face…

Wait what was that about "sis"… then it dawned on me.

"OMG! Your my new sis aren't you Rory?"

"Took you long enough to catch on. Bit slow aren't you."

"But what about your folks?" I wish I hadn't have asked. Her face fell and she looked at the ground,

"M-my mom was in a car accident 2 months ago." A tear trickled down her cheek. Unlike my mom, hers had survived childbirth to a half-breed. Yes, Rory was one too.

"Your dad must be devastated." I placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Ha! As soon as he found out, he was gone. He left me a note saying that he was moving away, he didn't even tell me where. A few days later, I get a letter from his lawyer saying that he's disowned me. He still sends me money from time to time though." I always knew that he was heartless. "well, let's not mope around here. Come on, we're going to La Push." She grabbed my hand and dragged into the garage and onto the back of a shiny silver Ducati motorbike. She tossed me a helmet.

"what's in la Push and where the hell did you get this bike from?"

"A friend of mine gave me the bike, he didn't want it. And cliff diving in La Push, duh!" I had a motorbike, well two actually, but my plain one wasn't as cool as this, but my Kawasaki ninja is so much better.

"What's cliff diving?" I asked slightly confused.

"it's all in the name Ell, this our idea of fun. Forks doesn't have a mall." We hopped on the bike and sped off in the direction to La Push. I think.

-*-*-*-*-*-*At La Push*-*-*-*-*-*-

I have to say, nice scenery. But there is a bit too much green if you ask me. We were on top of a really big cliff, looking out over the sea. My nose wrinkled as I smelt something… is that wet dog?

"ew! What's that smell?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, and scrunched my face up.

"Werewolf, you get used to it." She took off her helmet and shook out her long hair. "Hey babe!" she ran over to the group of people near us. Most of them were dead tall and very handsome. One of the guys opened their arms as she jumped in them. She kissed him on the lips.

"Ew! You date a mutt? That is gross!" I walked over to them all.

"Like I said, you get used to the smell. It isn't that bad anyway." She grinned at me and kissed the tall guy again. I have to say, he was pretty cute.

I looked around the circle of people and found them all staring at me, one of them staring more than the rest. They all looked in couples except for this one guy. I took a quick look at him, he looks about 6' 6" short brown surfer hair, with big brown eyes, he has loads of muscles but is still slim, he looks about the same age as me aswell.

"Guys, this is Ellie. My new sister." Rory told the circle as she sat down with her bf. "Ellie, this is; Jacob, Nessie, Quil, Claire, Seth and my boyfriend Embry… Where's Leah?" she looked at the guy called Jacob.

"Patrol." He answered simply in a deep, husky voice.

"Oh, ok. Well, let's have some fun. Seth, you okay?" the guy that was staring at me snapped out of his trance and looked at Rory.

"What?" he asked back, deaf or what?

"I said, you okay? God Jake, how hard have you been working him?" They all started laughing.

"Come on babe." Embry pulled Rory up and ran over to the edge of the cliff with her. They both leaped of, hand in hand. We could hear screams fade slowly, then a loud splash and some laughing.

The girl that Rory said was Nessie walked over to me.

"Hey, you're a half-breed right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, same as Rory." I answered.

"Like me too." I looked at her, she looked about 18. She had long bronze hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was pale. Just like us.

"Three half-breeds! No way! We're supposed to be rare!" I nearly shouted at her.

"Seven, actually. That we know of. Our friend Nahuel is one and he has three sisters, also like him. His father creates them." She explained.

"Cool. So what's the deal with half-breeds and mutts?" I put my hands on hips. I could see Seth staring at me from over Nessie's shoulder. I glared at him, that guy was really starting to annoy me.

"Well, Jake imprinted on me when I was born and Embry imprinted on Rory when she moved over here a few years ago and Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two. Oh, and Leah imprinted on Nahuel, but he's away on business right now."

"Don't forget Seth. He found his imprint today." Jake came over to us and put his arm round Nessie.  
"Imprint?" I asked.  
"Oh, sorry, it's when a werewolf finds his or her mate they imprint on them. Its like love at first site but stronger." Jacob explained to me.  
"Oh right."I had to ask, "Who has Seth imprinted on?" they didn't say anything, they just laughed. Then Seth came over.

"Hey Ellie, can we talk?" he looked down and kicked the dirt with his foot. He looked nervous.

"O-kay." He walked into the woods and I followed.

"Good luck man!" I heard Quil shout from the clearing. Good luck for what? We got to a little meadow and Seth stopped.

"Erm, did Jake tell you about imprinting?" Asked Seth.

"Yeah. He told me that you'd imprinted. Congrats! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, you are." He looked into my eyes. I started laughing like a lunatic.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now tell me the truth."

"I am. You are my imprint El." I sobered up then.

"Sorry Seth. I'm allergic to bullshit!" I kneed him in the nuts before stomping back towards the cliff fuming. As soon as I got to the others, Rory ran up to me.

"Congrats El! I'm so happy for you and Seth!" she hugged me. Jesus, this girl is always happy. I threw her off me.

"Fuck off Rory! I hate that bastard!" I sat down on a log. Seth broke through the trees and stood a good distance from me, near the edge of the cliff. Bright idea time. I got up and walked over to Seth with what I thought was an innocent look on my face.

"Seth, I'm sorry for what I did to you, please forgive me. Pretty please." I fluttered my eyelashes at him. He looked dazed. What an affect I have. I've already got him wrapped around my little finger.

"Uh-uh, that's ok El. I know you half-breeds are usually harmless, isn't that right Rory?" Rory broke away from Embry and looked up.

"Seth, I may look harmless, but as soon as I get you alone, I will eat you!" she clicked her teeth and went back to sucking Embry's face off. I put my face closer to Seth's and whispered, "you want to know something Seth?"

"w-what?" he kept blinking rapidly.

"Pushing people off cliffs isn't funny." I put my hands on his chest.

"It's not?" he asked

"No, it's fucking hilarious." I shoved hard and he fell backwards into the air, his feet flailing. I looked over the edge just in time to see him do a belly flop into the water. Ouch!

Me and the others burst out laughing as Seth came up for air. Nessie came up to me and said, "Jump Ellie!" she grabbed onto my hand and me over the edge. This was better than a rollercoaster! We hit the water and I swam up to the surface where Nessie was waiting. Jake had jumped in after us and was swimming to Nessie as well. I heard a scream and looked up to see the other four leaping over the edge.

We spent the rest of the night like this, me and Seth arguing and all of us shoving each other off the cliff.

**A/N: Please just take a few seconds to tell me what you think. Because everyone is entitled to an opinion. **


	3. What was that for?

**A/N: Yes the action will get a bit more interesting now. Got your attention now haven't I.  
Disclaimer- all belongs to S.M.**

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV (Rory)**

Boy, do I love summer holidays. The past week has been so much fun. I got to hang out with Embry nearly 24/7. Mom and dad didn't really like him at first but their cool with it now. I fixed myself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch with a bit of blood mixed in with the milk, as I waited for Ellie to get up and Alice to get here. I shoved Skylar and Pandora off the couch and sat on it.

Pandora is my baby panther; she's midnight black and a little teddy bear.

I think I kind of forgot to tell Ellie about the barbeque today but I'll tell her when she gets up. I can hear her coming downstairs now.

"Morning" I called from the couch. She drifted in and sniffed the air.

"Smells good. What you got!"

"Cereal with blood. There's some in the kitchen." I answered. Human food tastes better with blood. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with the same thing I had. She sat on the other couch with Skylar curled up with her.

"Oh yeah, El. I forgot to tell you, guess what we're doing today." I smiled at her.

"Jeez, it's eight in the morning, do you take happy pills or something." I glared at her.

"No, just steroids, it keeps me up!" I burst out laughing at her face.

"Anyway Rory. What are we doing today?"

"Well, Alice is coming over to give us a makeover, and then we're going to have a little get together. A barbeque."

"Define little, whose coming?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just the Cullen's, and a few werewolves and their imprints." I gave her another wide grin. She wasn't fooled.

"Which werewolves?"

"Just, Sam's pack and some of Jakes. Now cool it or I'll do it for you." I literally could cool her down. It was one of my powers. I could shoot fire and ice out of my hands.

"Okay, okay. I'm calm. When's Alice getting here?" as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the front door slammed and the pixie appeared in the doorway.

"I'm already here." She sang.

For the next few hours, we were pampered non-stop, while mom and dad got the barbeque ready.

As me, Alice and Ellie slipped into our summer dresses, we heard everyone arriving and going into the backyard.

When we got down there, Mom, Dad, Esme and Carlisle were already downstairs in the study. I'd introduced Ellie to the Cullen's a few days ago.

I looked around to see who was here. Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Nessie, Jake, Quil, Claire, Sam, Emily, Embry, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Colin, Brady and Seth. I went over to Embry and kissed him. I felt a tugging on my arm and then was dragged away from Embry by a fuming Ellie. We got into the kitchen when she turned and started shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SETH DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU SAID ONLY _SOME_ OF JAKE'S PACK WERE COMING!"

"Yeah I did, Leah's not here." Ellie lowered her voice and said.

"Well, if I have to endure a night with _him._ Then I'm starting on the vodka." She stalked off towards the garden, probably to find some of her precious vodka. I went to do the same.

As I got outside, I saw Ellie with a bottle of vodka, she was downing it all in one. She can't handle her liqueur very well, this was going to be a long night.

**ElPOV**

A few hours into the party and I was pissed as a twat. I couldn't even walk in a straight line.

_How much had I had to drink anyway?_

Then I decided that I didn't give a fuck and went to find some more vodka. As I was walking, I tripped and went headfirst into our swimming pool.

Great!

I looked over to see that Rory was as about as drunk as I was and laughing like a loony as she disappeared inside. I was bored so I decided to recite poetry.

"if water was *hiccup* vodka and I *hiccup* duck,

I'd swim to the bottom *hiccup* and never come up,

But *hiccup* water's not vodka and I'm *hiccup* not a duck,

So slide me *hiccup* the bottle and shut the *hiccup* fuck up!"

Next thing I knew, I was being lifted out of the pool by two strong warm arms.

"Come on babe, your all wet." It was Seth, he was cute even when he was blurry. I still hate him though.

"Fuck you mongrel!" I broke free of him and stumbled towards the house. I found Rory and Claire in the living room, they were colouring. I ran towards them screaming, "I FUCKING LOVE COLOURING!"

They both started giggling. After a few minutes, Seth lifted me out of my daze and took me upstairs.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I screamed at him. He set me down in a bedroom, I wasn't sure which one.

"Well, if you're too pissed to get yourself changed, someone's going to have to help you." He started rummaging through the closet.

"You know Seth, you're really sexy." My speech was slurred but I didn't care, he was hot, literally. He laughed a little.

"I think I prefer you drunk." He laughed again as he said it.

"I'm not drunk, I'm by nature, a loud, clumsy, friendly person." I threw my arms round his neck.

Seth leaned down towards me and the next thing I knew, we were in a full blown make-out session in the middle of the room. The last thing I remember was falling onto the bed and clothes being ripped off.

**RPOV**

Seth and Ellie had disappeared upstairs and I have sobered up after a while. Me and Embry were in a big make-out session. Everyone else had left about an hour ago and mom and dad had gone over to the Cullen's house.

I whispered in Embry's ear and we started to head upstairs, not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs round his waist and we stumbled into my bedroom. We stopped dead when we heard noises coming from the other side of the room. We looked over and saw…

Ellie and Seth

Naked.

In my bed.

Doing something that I should never have had to see and that will scar me for life. They were that into it, that they didn't even hear us. I covered my eyes and ran out the room. Embry followed and we spent the night in the guest room. We didn't do the same thing as Ellie and Seth though.

They are so going to die tomorrow!

**A/N: So this is the longest chapter so far. And because of that extra work I put in you could be kind enough to review and tell me what you think.**


	4. we are in so much trouble

**A/N: another day another chapter. On with the story.**

**I want to say a big thank you to Dancer96 she is the first person to add my story too her favourite list and for that she gets a special mention. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer-Belongs to S.M.**

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter 4**

**ElPOV**

I woke up blistering hot with something pinning me to the bed. I opened my eyes and saw none other than Seth staring down at me with a huge grin on his face. Great.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. When I looked down, me and Seth were naked in bed and I had my legs wrapped around him with my head on his chest and he had his arms around me. Great.

"Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did last night." I murmured into his chest.

"I won't tell you then." He smirked at me. I groaned and sat up. I looked around the room and then dropped back onto the bed.

"Oh shit. We're going to die." I moaned.

"What do you mean babe, we aren't going to die. I will protect you."

"Not from Rory when she finds out. This is her room, not mine." I groaned again.

"We're in trouble." Seth whispered.

"No shit Sherlock!" I glared at him. I threw on some clothes; I didn't even know or care whose they were. I looked back over at Seth and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which turned into a mini-make out.

"Does this mean you've accepted the imprint?" Seth spoke after I'd broke away.

"I'm thinking about it." I replied with a smirk.

I pushed away and plodded downstairs to face the music and find some aspirin.

If Rory didn't kill me, this headache would.

I got into the kitchen and Rory was there making a cup of coffee.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked yawning.

"At the Cullen's, it was a good thing they weren't here last night." She sat down at the table.

"Why's that?" I started rummaging in the cupboard for some painkillers.

"Because it sounded like there was two bears going at it last night, looked like it too." She grimaced.

"You saw?" I groaned. Shit, she was definitely going to kill me now.

"Well I do kind of like to sleep in my own bed at night. You owe me new sheets." I sat down and she smacked me on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"For getting pissed and screwing Seth in my bed!" she hit me again.

"I guess I do deserve that."

"Damn right! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to haul your bum chum's lazy ass out of my bed and go and survey the damage." She got up and started towards the stairs.

"Be gentle on that ass won't you, it's pretty cute." I smirked.

"EW! Gross! Horrible mental picture, If it wasn't enough that I got to see it last night. Oh, and by the way. You may need some cover-up." She shouted from the hallway.

"Why do I?" I asked and she poked her head through the door.

"Because lil sis. You have a hickey the size of Texas." She laughed and started to walk back upstairs. I ran to the nearest mirror and stared at my neck.

"SETH!" I screamed and he came running down the stairs.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. I pointed to my neck.

"Look what you did! Explain yourself!" I shouted.

"Your neck just looked tasty." He shrugged and gave me a bear hug.

"Jeez Seth, can't… breathe!" I hit his back and he put me down. Embry came walking through the door.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Embry laughed. I groaned.

"Yeah, we did, actually! Now leave us alone!" I was on the verge of shouting.

"Embry, dude, back off man!" Seth moaned at embry.

"well, I will leave the love birds to it then, don't be doing what you did last night though, I don't want to see that again!" he pulled a face then walked into the kitchen. Then there was a scream from upstairs. A second later Rory was in the living room and charging at Seth.

"Seth Clearwater, you bastard!" she shrieked and jumped on him, tackling him to the floor. She started trying to strangle him.

"What did I do?" he tried to get her off him but she started hitting him, speaking in between hits.

"You. Got. Some. Gunk. On. My. Dolce. And. Gabanna. Vintage. Satin. Dress."

I tried to pull Rory off Seth when Alice came prancing in the room, screaming, "Seth, how could you! That dress was one of a kind!"

Just as I had pulled Rory off Seth, Alice knocked him to the floor and started shouting random things at him. So I had to pull Alice off him as well. And I thought he was the protector, not me! Backwards or what!

"Alice, just come and look at this. I want you to help me make this pair of retards a bill for wrecking my room." Rory said to Alice whilst sending evil glares to me and Seth. Alice and Rory turned back up the stairs, the next thing we heard was Alice's scream of joy whilst singing, "Yay! New shopping trip!"

They are so not dragging me with them. About a minute later there was a loud whoosh sound and Alice screaming, "Going shopping, see you later!"

Just then, Embry came through the door. "Where's Rory got to?" he asked.

"Shopping with Alice. Now, if you don't mind, we are going to see what all the fuss is about." I turned around and dragged Seth up the stairs with me. I walked into the bedroom and froze it wasn't that bad, Rory will only need a new bed and sheets, she may also needs some new clothes as well but that's about it. I don't know what they were complaining about.  
But I will be the one paying for it.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing our help me out and send me your ideas.**


	5. When are you not bored?

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the new chapter and i am dedicating this chapter to myy best bud Lucy. Lv u lucy!**

**Disclaimer-dont own sm does**

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

Me and Alice got back from the mall a few hours ago and Alice went home right after. Me, Ellie and the guys hung out all afternoon.

"I'm bored." Ellie said for the millionth time.

"When are you not bored?" Seth asked.

"well-" she started but I cut her off.

"Don't even say it!" I gave her my evil look, the look that said 'shut it or I'll burn your clothes'. She just smirked at me.

"Say what?" Seth asked.

"The only time I'm not bored is-" she started again

"Let's play a game shall we!" embry said quickly. Ellie smiled and nodded.

"Okay, oh, and Seth. Theonlytimei'mnotborediswheni'minbedwithyou." She finished quickly and smirked at me. I gave her my evil glare.

"Whatever Rory, what are we playing?" she asked. I gave her an evil smirk.

"Truth or dare, supernatural style."

"What's the difference?" Seth asked. Is he always this slow?

"It basically like normal truth or dare, except we have powers were as the humans don't. Therefore supernatural style. Oh, and forfeits are very, very evil." I explained. I went into the kitchen and brought back an empty beer bottle.

"Me first! Me first!" Ellie shouted, snatching the bottle out of my hands. We sat in a circle and she spun the bottle. It landed on Seth.

"Truth." He said confidently.

"Seth, have you ever had sex with anyone except me before?" Ellie asked.

"Nope." He popped his lips on the 'p'. Embry just burst out laughing.

"You Liar! What about that ugly blonde chick?"

"Yeah but I didn't have sex with her. You may think I did, but I'm not like that." Seth looked down as if he was ashamed. But Ellie just smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

-*-*-*-*10 mins later*-*-*-*-

I had just dared Seth to go to the Cullen's house and kiss Rosalie. Which Seth is refusing to do.

"Ok then Seth your forfeit is that Ellie must dress you up on a very girly outfit and give you a makeover." I smiled at him.

Seth glared at me while Ellie stood up and dragged Seth up to her room.

About a minute later a Bright Pink dress covered in ruffles came floating down the stairs whilst Ell was shouting if she should put this dress on Seth.  
Me and Embry burst out laughing while shouting "yes definitely."

Seth carefully walked down the stairs and i burst out laughing, I just couldn't hold it in.

Seth was wearing the bright pink ruffled dress that Ell had shown us with silver 6" heels and loads of makeup on but his hair was in its usual messy style.

"I said makeover, not sex change." I giggled.

"Shut up, I think it looks sexy." Ellie smirked at me.

"I didn't know you were a lez Ellie." Embry laughed.

"Can we just get on with the game please?" Seth piped up as they sat back down. Seth grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on me.

Shit!

"Dare." I gave Seth my cheesiest smile.

"I dare you to eat a fish out of your fish tank." He dragged me over to our tank.

"Which one?" I asked grimly.

"Erm, that one." He pointed to a neon yellow one.

"No! Not Scales!" he was my favourite. Seth glared at me so I opened the tank. I fished the poor guy out and stuck him in my mouth. I swallowed him whole.

Ha! Done!

"My turn!" I spun the bottle and it landed dead on in between Seth and Embry. I guess I was going to have to do them both. But not that way. EW!

"Dare." They both said at the same time. I grinned. Payback time!

"I dare you both to dance to a song in your underwear." Ellie laughed as the guy's started stripping down to their boxers. I turned the TV on and flicked the channel to NME. Metro station, shake it was on.

"Go on then guys." We urged them. They started doing a 'sexy' dance while me and Ell laughed our heads off.

About halfway through the song, Ellie got up and started grinding with Seth so I did the same with Embry. We were just getting to the chorus when we heard a cough.

Mom and dad were home and watching us. They didn't look happy.

We're in deep shit!

**A/N: so what did you think leave me comments and tell me!**


	6. it's chocolate

**A/N: So here is the next chapter with a lotta love thrown in! **

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

So here we are. The guy's are in nothing but their boxers, Ellie is curled up with her head on Seth's shoulder trying not to scream at dad. (She's slightly annoyed.) Me and Embry are just sat, staring into space while mom and dad give us a lecture on our 'dancing' and what they don't want us kids doing while their away. Or, as they put it, they don't want us doing what we kids 'dig' these days.

They'd come back to tell us that they were going on a second (third actually) honeymoon and that Rose had some news for Ell. After about an hour of non-stop yelling, they went upstairs to pack. Thank God that it's over.

"Now if we find anymore of this going on, then the boys will be banned from the house. Got it?" dad was so grouchy when he was annoyed.

"Yes dad." Me and Ellie said in sync, we were good at doing at that.

Mom and dad walked out of the door, with a quick "bye" and they were gone. Yay! No parents for the rest of summer break!

As soon as their car was out of sight, embry picked me up and started carrying me up the stairs.

"What are you doing you idiot! Put me down!" I hit his back.

"I want to go _play cards._" He said. This was our secret codeword. But I think Ell has caught on to what it means.

"Oh, well, gimme a sec." he put me down and I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few things. I ran back upstairs to where Embry was waiting. Then Ellie shouted up, "where the ice-cream?"

"Up here. It's being used. So is the cream and Strawberries." I giggled.

"Fuck you Rory." I heard Ellie mumble.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" she shouted. I made her annoyed, good!

I turned around to see Embry staring at me. This was going to be one hell of a night!

**ElPOV**

OMG! Rory is so going to pay for this. I was starving and really fancied some ice-cream. But _no. _She had to go and take _all_ the ice-cream and_ all_ the strawberries and _all_ the cream. The only thing left in the house was chocolate.

Chocolate! Yum!

I stuck some in a bowl and shoved it in the microwave. It smelt gorgeous! When it was fully melted, I took it back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Seth.

"I'm so not going upstairs tonight with those two at it like jack rabbits. I'm sleeping right here." I told him.

"Ok babe, me too. What you eating?" he sniffed the air.

"Chocolate." I turned back towards my bowl. Great! No spoon!

Oh well, guess I'll just have to eat it with my fingers. I tucked in.

"You know, you look sexy when you do that." He stared at me.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. I started sucking the chocolate off my fingers.

"Do that!" he said. I ate some more chocolate and then asked, "You want some?"

He nodded and reached for the bowl, I slapped his hands away. I slapped his hands away and said, "no touchy, my chocolate!" I guarded my bowl.

"Well how _am_ I supposed to eat it?" asked Seth, being a smart arse.

"Like this!" I replied, I dunked my hands in the bowl and covered my lips with chocolate. I leaned in towards him. The rest of the night was filled with chocolate, snogging and chocolaty snogs.

**RPOV**

Last night was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.

Me and Em had a great time _playing cards._ I left Em sleeping in bed and went downstairs to see what the gruesome twosome were up to. When I got into the living room, I almost died with shock.

Seth and Ellie were tangled up on the couch with brown stains everywhere. Ellie opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Morning'" she sighed.

"Please tell me that those stains aren't what I think they are." I pointed to the couch and the carpet. Ellie laughed.

"It's chocolate Rory!"

"Good! Oh, and you now owe me a new carpet and couch as well as a new bedroom." I smirked and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

**ElPOV**

I woke up to see Rory asking what the stains were. I laughed and told her. We made a bit of a mess last night.

Word to the wise, never try feeding each other chocolate with a bowl!

Rory walked into the kitchen. I tried to get up to follow her but I was being pinned down by Seth. Déjà vu or what!

I shook him to try and wake him up but he just pulled me closer. I heard a laugh from the doorway and saw Embry. I ignored him and shook Seth again.

"Need some help?" Embry offered. I nodded. Embry walked over to us and bitch slapped Seth across the face. Seth screamed and jumped 6 foot in the air. I would have laughed except Seth dragged me up with him. I pulled myself free and walked into the kitchen.

I came back out again to see a laughing Embry talking to Seth.

"Man, couldn't you have made it to the bathroom, it's only down the hall." Embry laughed again.

"Dude, it's chocolate." Seth shook his head.

"What did you guys do last night, have a chocolate fight or something?"

"Something like that!" I said. Embry smirked.

"How did you get chocolate all over the couch, the floor and yourselves?" he asked. I giggled and then said.

"It's not very easy trying to feed each other chocolate when all you have is your fingers."

"Gross!" embry said while pulling a dodgy face. "I think you two need a shower."

I looked down to see me in practically nothing other than chocolate and to Seth who was in his boxers and chocolate. Seth lifted me up and started walking upstairs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said shocked.

"We're going for a shower. What do you think?" Seth grinned.

"You know, I think I know how to how shower myself."

"I don't!" Seth said as he walked into the bathroom.

**A/N: so what did you think? Tell me in a review!**


	7. Nobody drives my Ninja

**A/N: Sorry its been a while but here is the next chapter**

**Half Breeds And Mutts**

**Chapter 7**

**ELPOV**

That had to be the best flipping shower of my life (so far) and Seth had a lot of fun and that's all I'm saying what we did should never be repeated to anyone but me and Seth.

We stuck some sweats on then went downstairs to the living room, we walked in and Rory was sat looking at a furniture book, no doubt stocking up on ideas for her _new_ pointing out her favourite things to Embry, who, on my opinion, was just content on whatever Rory wanted.

''Look what has come out of the shower, finally! We thought you drowned in there!''Rory smirked as soon as she noticed me and Seth in the room.

''HA HA Very funny. It was your boyfriend that suggested we take a shower!''

Rory just looked at me and stuck her tongue, she is just like a little kid sometimes.

''Hey weren't we supposed to go and see Rose?''I asked.

''You were, not me.'' She replied whilst turning back to her then I heard _From the inside_ by Linkin Park. That's my phone. I picked it up and saw a text from Rosalie.

_Ell_

_I know ur awake, Alice Saw!_

_Get ur lazy butt 2 my house NOW!_

_I want 2 tlk 2 u bout somet kinda important._

_Luv Rose_

_xxxxxxxxx_

I walked up the stairs with Seth following, obviously. I got changed into my short white dress that has circles on the top and the bottom of the dress, with my black studded leather jacket, my chunky biker boots and my leather gloves. While Seth just put on a simple pair of jeans a tight black t-shirt with his leather jacket and leather boots on.

''Where are we going?''Seth asked when we were heading outside.

''The Cullen's. I supposedly need to talk to Rose.''

''Oh cool...Which bike we going on?''He asked with a massive grin on his face.

"Ninja'' I smiled.

''Can...''Seth was going to say something but I cut him off.

''And before you even ask! You are _so_ not driving. I'm not letting you drive my baby even if you bribe me!''

Nobody drives my Ninja and I repeat _nobody_. Well nobody except me. :)

I'm going to say a bit about my car_s_. I have a Bugatti Veyron which is my favourite car and I rarely let anyone else drive it. It is black and red my favourite colours. I also have a Black Lamborghini Gallardo! Now on to my motorbikes. My pride and joys! They aren't the greatest and they aren't the most expensive but I absolutely love them. I have got a Suzuki GSX-R600 in black. I also have a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R in lime green. I love the colour of it, it's like a really neon green I swear it glows in the dark. It is my baby I will never let anyone drive it. I like fast cars and stylish and fast motorbikes!

I'm a girl with a need for speed!

Rory isn't that into cars she has a Ferrari 599XX in bright red, it is dead nice and mega fast but I think I prefer my Lamborghini. She also has a Ducati that is silver, It was a present from one of her friends (I don't know who, because she won't tell me).

I hoped on my bike and let Seth get on the back, as soon as he had his arms wrapped around my waist, holding on, we were gone. I drove at an amazing speed to the Cullen's mansion at the other side of soon of Town, as I got there Rose was already outside and greeted me at the door.

''Right, Ell I need to tell you something." Rose said nervously as she walked into the living room, she sniffed looked at Seth then said ''I wondered why it smelt horrible in here, the pup has arrived! What do you want? Got nothing better to do?'' She started glaring at I got up and dragged Seth and sat him on the sofa next to me. I gave Seth a quick kiss to tell him to behave, but Seth didn't want just a quick kiss.

After we were done I looked back at Rose a slight blush arriving at my cheeks. Rose looked...well she looked gob smacked. I stood up and waved my hand in front of her face only to fall back onto the couch right on top of Seth. Rose blinked and started shouting.

''.Dating...Mutt! What?... How?... When?... Where?... Why?... Gross!''

''Flipping heck Rose calm down it's not that bad.''

''That's what you think.''

''What's that supposed to mean.''

''If every time you come here you are going to bring that...thing" She pointed at Seth. "With you then I'm not letting you come here anymore! You got that?''

''Fine by me, but are forgetting that Jacob practically lives here so what difference does it make?''

''URGH! Don't remind me!''

''Why am I here anyway?''

''Oh yeah well the thing is...''

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think it would be really helpful. Thnx**


	8. shes freaking amazing

**A/N: New chapter is here n i am dedicating this chapter to Izzie-94 to say thank you**

**Disclaimer=I do not own all goes to SM**

**Half Breeds And Mutts**

**Chapter 8**

**ElPOV**

_''Oh the thing is..._

I have been looking up my family tree, history, you know just random stuff and well your dad happens to be my...Erm...Uncle.' She looked kind of worried but also happy?''So your are technically my coisen.''Now she's smiling.

''Wow Rose that's like awesome**. **Wow have you told my dad yet?''

''Yeah he was going to tell you but I wanted to.''

''Thank you Rose.''

''Any way enough of the mushy crap I want gossip!'' Rose started smiling like a mad woman. I have a bad feeling about this.

''What do you want to know?''I asked her cautiously.

''When did you two get together? Where? Why? I want all the gory details!'' Shit I knew I had a bad feeling.

I looked at Seth and he just nodded for me to tell, he wouldn't care is I told her or not. As long as I'm happy so is Seth.

''Well you remember the bbq?''

''Yeah your mom n dad came back here after, doing some designing or something with Esme and... carry on''

''Well I got like slightly pissed...''

''Slightly! HA you were fucking hammered.''

''Anyway...Seth took me to get changed cause I fell in the pool and was... ye you know how drunk I was, well Seth imprinted on me when we first met, and I have been denying the imprint and I was more of a better condition when I was drunk and actually said what I was thinking and not denying anything. So I said some stuff to Seth, and one thing led to another and the next thing I know Rory was screaming at me and Seth for having sex in her bed and making us pay-up so she can redecorate.''

''I said all so what happened after that?''

''Err we had a little game of truth of dare which ended with mom and dad shouting at us before going on their honeymoon...Then Rory nicked all the food so me and Seth had a little fun with some chocolate this morning. Rory was angry at us for getting chocolate on the couch and Embry literally made us get in the shower because we were covered in it. We got ready then came here, that's it really, our story from that first night till now.'' I tried to smile but it kind of came out as a grimace.

Rose started laughing.

''Ha that is kind of funny, seems like you two have been in trouble a lot just wait until Emmett hears about this he is going to love it.''

''Rose...''I moaned.

''What? Anyway Ell. I only want what's best for you so don't go getting yourself knocked up please I don't want mini mutts running around.'' Rose smirked.

''Ell I want to know one more thing.''

''And what would that be?''I asked very bored.

''Do you love him?''

''Of course I do'' I turned to Seth and smiled ''With all my heart.''

''Aww that's so sweet. What about you Seth?''

''Defiantly she's freaking amazing.' Me and Rose laughed at his answer.

''Well you two come over in a couple of days we might need a little game of couples truth or dare! Bring Rory and Embry as well I could do with a laugh.''

''We'll be here no matter what!''

''Ok well I need to go hunting so I'll cya.''

''Yeah cya''

''Bye''

I pulled myself off of the couch and skipped towards the bike. I got on at the same time as Seth and we drove home.

When we got and I was just walking inside when Seth pulled me back so I was standing in front of him leaning against the bike with Seth trapping me there.

Seth started trailing kisses across my jaw and my neck and across my shoulder.

''I love you, always'' He whispered in my ear then sucked at my ear lobe.

''I love you more.'' I whispered back.

He crashed his lips to mine. We was building up slowly trying to make the kiss last as long as possible. I swept my tongue along his lips and he granted me entrance, we fought for dominance and he won when he slowly trailed his hand up my leg and stopped when his hand reached my hips.

We eventually broke apart after what seemed like only a few minutes.

Seth pulled me inside and carried me up the carry on with what we started outside, but with a lot more privacy.

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me**


	9. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: So my friend has been complaining that there is nothing good 2 read in her ict lessons (which is a load of bull) and she wants me to update soon. I have told her tomorrow but i am going to put 2 chapters up to make her happy **** . So this is dedicated eLL-is-amzin-ThisisSarah Do you like her name? I chose it and she wasn't very happy with me. I am amzing and her name is ! Anyway on with the chapter.**

Half Breeds and Mutts

Chapter 9

ElPOV

It has been a week since I had my 'big' talk with Rose and she has convinced me and Seth to play a game of truth or dare with her and the other Cullen 'kids so this should be fun!

I walk into the Cullen's along with Seth and Rory and Embry to be bombarded by a tiny little pixie that's too excited for her own good.

"Come on guys! I want to play truth or dare! Sit down for crying out loud."Alice practically screamed.

We sat down as quickly as possible, not wanting to face the wrath of a angry pixie, and started the game.

''So...Who's going first?''I asked.

''Oh...Me! Me! Me! ooh I want to go first!''

''O...K...I take it that Alice and Jasper are going first.''

''Yay! Ell and Seth Truth or dare?''

I looked a Seth then said, ''Dare! What else would I pick?'' With a cheeky grin on my face.

''We dare you two, to lick rose and Emmett.'' Ok that is easy I will lick rose and Seth can lick Emmett. ''But the catch is that Ell you have to lick Emmett and Seth has to lick rose''

Oh great!

''Eww! That mingy mutt isn't licking me!''Rose cringed.

''Oy Rose! He isn't a mingy mutt, he's a very sexy mutt!''

''Gross Ell, just gross.' 'Rose covered her eyes.

''If you think that's bad you don't want to see the mental pictures that I'm getting off of her and Seth, cringe worthy indeed.'' Edward said whilst cuddled into Bella's side because of the rather disturbing thoughts of Seth that I have been having.

''Anyway...We doing the dare or not? The quicker we do it the faster it's done!''Seth spoke to me.

I grimaced as I kneeled down in front of Emmett and quickly stuck my tongue out and licked his cheek and Seth did the same with Rose. She quickly rushed into the bathroom and washed her mouth out whereas Emmett seemed to be unfazed by the dare.

''Now that's gross.'' Seth looked around and I noticed his eyes land on Edward and Bella making out in the corner of the group. ''Edward and Bella! Truth or dare?''_Ha go Seth!_

Edward broke away from Bella and looked up ''Hmm?''

''Truth or dare? Love birds!''I shouted.

''Dare'' Bella said quickly before Edward had the chance to even open his mouth.

_Ha Ha they are so in for it now. _I thought as I started to whisper the dare to Seth, he smiled and I told them the dare. ''Edward and Bella we dare you to play seven minutes in heaven in the closest closet.' 'I looked at Nessie and she looked kind of worried but quickly returned to normal before anyone could see.

Bella stood up and dragged Edward towards the closet. ''Right guys we don't care what you do in there but please keep it down. Your seven minutes start...NOW!'' Bella and Edward quickly shut the closet door and after what seemed like only seconds the rest of us could hear-and quite loudly-moans and lots of puffing and panting. I looked at Nessie and she looked like she was on the verge of suicide hearing her parents have sex in a closet.

Nessie should be ok in a minute because the 7 minutes are up. I walked to the closet and banged on the door as hard as I could, careful not to break it. ''Alright lovebirds get your clothes back on because I'm opening the door!'' I screamed through the door. I opened the door with a swooping sound and Edward and Bella feel to floor in a heavy make out session but thankfully they were clothed.

Emmett being Emmett decided to burst out laughing and in between laughs he managed to say, "Did...You...Guys...have...fun...in...there...because...it...sounded...like...it! Ha ha"

''Yeah yeah whatever Emmett it's not like you and Rose haven't done that before.'' Edward retorted.

''So? What's wrong with that?''Emmett gladly asked Edward.

''O...K...Before anyone says anything else I believe it is Edward and Bella's turn.'' Alice shouted ending the conversation.

Bella smiled evilly and said, ''Rose and Emmett Truth or dare?''

Emmett bounced up and down ''Yes! Well we pick...

**A/N:Tell me what you think please.**


	10. On with the game please

**A/N: So i promised 2 chapters andyou will get 2 chapters.**

**Disclaimer:SM owns all**

Half Breeds and Mutts 

Chapter 10

ElPOV

_Emmett bounced up and down."YES! We pick..._

...Dare! Take that suckers"

Edward looked at Bella and smiled laughed._ She must have moved her shield so he could 'hear' her._

Edward laughed again then proceeded to say. "Ok then Mr. Tough We dares you and Rose to paint spots on your _own _cars."

"But here's the catch" Bella continued "Emmett must paint neon pink spots and Rose you must paint neon green...Oh and you must drive them to school all the first week back."

Rose cringed and then smiled, "What a shame we don't have neon pink and green paint"

"Ha but we do Rose. Alice?" Bella asked. Alice ran upstairs and came back with two pots of brand new paint.

Rose groaned and forcefully picked up both paint pots and dragged Emmett towards the garage.

Rose mentally prepared herself for wrecking her beloved car-Well that's what it looked like-then ripped the paint lid off. She rushed around the car at vampire speed and had all the polka dots painted after only a few minutes and lots of pain stricken faces. Emmett finished his with the same attitude then we all walked back in to the living room to see who they will pick.

Emmett and Rose stayed in the garage to discuss who they will pick and a possible truth and dare.

They walked back in the room with now happy faces and faced Nessie and Jacob.

Nessie looked scared as Rose asked her and Jake."Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Nessie said probably wanting to play it safe.

"Damn! Nessie you no fun!" Emmett whined. Rose smacked him across the head and Emmett turned to her and pouted. He grinned evilly and I could see Edward try to protest to whatever Emmett is about to say but Bella shushed him.

"O.k. little niece and Jake. What is the most adventurous place that you have had sex in?"

Jake looked as though he was about to run for his life. And Edward had a very scary look on his face whilst Bella looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole as did Nessie.

Nessie looked at Jacob and touched his cheek. He nodded and she started to speak."Well we kind of ...did it in...The...Head teachers' office."

Edward tried to stand up and kill Jake. But Bella pinned him down whilst Nessie crawled over to him pouted and whispered "Please don't hurt Jake daddy. It was as much my fault as it was his. Please forgive me."

Edward growled then shook his head.

"Explanation please!" Asked eager Emmett.

"Ok. Well you know how me and Jake had to go and see Mr. Greeves? Well when we were there he had to go and sort out some lads that had just done some graffiti outside. And he left us in his office and well..."

"Cool!"Emmett shouted.

"Aww! Baby Nessie is growing up so fast" Alice spoke at the same time.

"Give over can we get on with the game please?''

"It's our turn babe" Jake spoke to Nessie.

"Oh yeah. Ok...Err...Rory and Embry...Truth or dare?"

"We'll play it safe truth." Embry spoke.

"Ok then guys. Which wolf do you hate the most and why?"Jake asked with a smirk on his face.

Rory looked shocked but soon recovered. "Leah, because she's too bitchy for her own good."

Then Embry smiled and said, "I'll second that, she annoys the crap out of me."

Rory and Embry stared into each other's eyes then said, "Alice and Jasper. Truth or dare?" in unison.

Alice smiled."Dare, I am not afraid of anything."

"Ok then. We dare you two to cover Carlisle and Esme's room in toilet paper. Then we'll see if you're not scared after they found out."

Alice sprinted up the stairs with Jasper hot on her heels. Only to appear 5 minutes later singing "Finished"

The rest of us wondered upstairs to be met with a white wonderland that now was Carlisle and Esme's room. It was completely covered in white toilet paper and you couldn't see a thing except white.

I can't wait till Carlisle and Esme get home.

**A/N: So how bout you click on that magic lil button below and review for me**


	11. The Catch?

**A/N: Sorry that it is has taken me a while to get this up but i haven't had time.I hope you enjoy it and forgive me.**

**Disclaimer:SM owns all twilight related goodys**

Half Breeds and mutts

Chapter 11

ElPOV

I think Carlisle and Esme are kind of mad at us. But not as bad as when they walked in the house and went upstairs.

_Flashback_

_We were all sat on the couch and the floor just laughing and joking. When we heard a car pull up outside. Esme and Carlisle walked in and started wondering upstairs .Esme called a quick 'hi kids' and they were gone. A second later an ear piercing scream filled the whole house and I think people in Australia could have heard it. Esme came running down the stairs absolutely fuming._

_End Flashback._

Yep we are in deep shit.

Esme had finally calmed down and was stood in front of us with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Ok guys. This is you punishment for ruining my beautiful room..."

"But..."

"No Alice! I don't want to hear it. I am blaming you all because you all were playing that stupid game."Esme looked at us all with a stern face."Your punishment is that you are in pairs going to spend 30 hours in a room without coming out. I will bring those who need it food and you must shout me or Carlisle if you need a toilet break. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Edward spoke up, "The catch?"

"I will be putting you in pairs and deciding upon your room."

Everyone groaned. This is not going to be fun at all.

"Right then guys I thought long and hard about so no complaining or there will be serious consequences!" I gulped along with the others."Nessie and Jasper you are in the basement. Emmett and Bella are in Rose and Emmett's room. Rosalie and Jacob you are in Jacob and Nessie's room."Rose pulled a face but walked off upstairs cussing under her breath. "Rory and Seth, Attic."

"Edward and Ellie, Edward and Bella's old room. Finally Embry and Alice in Alice and Jasper's room. I will see you soon and no leaving your rooms unless I allow."

I walked up the stairs and into Edward's room. Edward was already there and said, "You had better think of something to pass the time."

This is going to be a long night without Seth.

RPOV

Yes! I get to be with Seth. I know that's not a good thing but I can revenge on him for ruining my room and no one can stop me. I did my happy dance and jumped in to the Attic.

Seth was already sat in the corner of the staring at his phone.

I looked out the sky light until I heard a buzzing. I looked round to find Seth picking up his phone and talking to someone.

"Hey babe. I miss you already!"Seth spoke down the phone. Yep he's talking to Ell typical he can't even last 5 minutes without talking to her. That dog's whipped.

I was bored so I listened to Seth and Ellie's conversation. Not much to listen to just them telling each other how much they love each other. Oh and what things-disgusting things, in my opinion-they would be doing if they weren't stuck here.

It was all pretty boring until I heard Edward shouting.

"_Dammit Ell, I can't stand your stupid sex images any more. Get off the phone to Seth I can't take it your too annoying! URGH!"_

I take it Edward is having a fun time. Stuck in a room with Ell fantasising about Seth. What a shame. _Ha Ha feel him suffer this is quite fun. Especially with my secret plans. (Insert evil laugh)(Insert evil grin)._

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it links to the next few. I may put up the next chapter tomorrow if your lucky.**

**See that little review button below? Ye? Click it please.**


	12. Whoops

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter 12**

**Edpov**

URGH! I can't take this anymore. I am stuck in my old room with Ell and all I can hear in her thoughts are Seth, Seth and more Seth.

This has to end now!

I grabbed her phone out of her hands and threw it at the wall.

She looked at me then growled, "You are so dead Edward Cullen!"

Whoops.

**Bpov**

This is torture. Stuck in a room with Emmett for 30 hours. He's trying to get me to play truth or dare but what dares can you do in a room.

I wish Edward was here, we would make use of our time.

**Rosepov**

Great stupid stinking mingy mutt. Why me? Why that thing? Anyone but him. Yes I am stuck with Jacob Fucking Black. Nightmare! He is very boring and does nothing.

I'm alright though. Apart from the stink from the other side of the room. Just filing my nails and thinking of Emmett. I wish I had my phone with me.

**Npov**

Not bad at least I'm with Uncle Jasper. He's cool and not over excited like Uncle Em. Well we are stuck in the basement but I'm happy. The basement has a pool table, plasma TV. And loads of different game consoles and games. So YAY! Fun time. WOOO!

**Rorypov**

Stuck. With. Seth. In. The. Bloody. Attic. I. Am. So Going to. Kill. Him.

YES REVENGE!

Seth is sulking in the corner because I broke his phone. But he had a spare then Edward broke Ellie's phone. How I love Edward at this moment in time.

"Hey Seth want to play a game?"

"YEAH! What though?"

"How about wrestling?"Ha-ha

"Bring it biatch" _Like he's going to win._

**Apov**

The only bad thing about Embry is his fashion sense and that horrible smell.

OOOO. Vision.

Yes! I can give Embry a makeover have fun and pass the time. YES!


	13. I started singing again

**A/N: Sorry that i took so long to upload but every time i remember i don't have time. Yeah that's a shit excuse lol. Any way keep reading.**

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter 13**

**ElPOV**

OMG. I am freaking bored. Edward is the most boringest person-well vampire-which I know.

"Hey Eddie I'm bored"

"Yes Ell I know that I can read your mind plus you said that 5 minutes ago!"

"Yeah but Eddie I'm bored. Can we play a game?"

"You act like a 5 year old not a 16 year old half breed you sad loser."

"I'm not a loser. Just slightly retarded. There's nothing wrong with that...OOOOhhhh I know I'll call Seth."

I picked up Edward's phone and dialled Seth's number only to be greeted by his answer phone.

URGH.I chucked the phone and then I heard a bang and a ow. Shit I hit Eddie on the head with his phone and he doesn't look a happy bunny. Whoops.

I looked at Edward and just grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Edward stood up and stalked towards me growling. _Damn it I've done it this time._

"Now now Eddie calm down ill buy you a new phone don't worry. _About a thing. Cause every little thing is going to be alright_."

Edward stopped and burst out laughing.

"I just started singing again didn't I?"

Edward was now doubled over and nodding his head.

Before thinking I ran at him and he went flying threw the wall. Esme isn't going to be happy about this.

**Epov**

One minute I was laughing at Ellie's singing. Then I was flying through the room and landing in a pile in a different room.

I jumped up and looked around I immediately saw Bella staring at me with a confused look.

"Hi Bella err..."

"How did you get in here Edward?"

"Well Bella, you see that big hole in the wall? Well I just kicked Eddie here, through the wall and it made that hole. It's clever isn't it?"Ellie said very sarcastically.

At this point I was in Emmett's room on the floor laughing my head off.

"Well...Ellie tackled me so it isn't my fault."

**ELPOV**

It isn't his fault!

"It wasn't your fault hey? So it wasn't you that was laughing? And it wasn't you that is too boring for your own good? And it wasn't you that wouldn't play a game with me?"Now I was literally screaming at him.

"Edward you better run before I tackle you again!"

Edward was backed up against the opposite wall and praying that I wouldn't hurt him._ What a wimp._

I growled at him and pounced again. This time we both ended up in a pile in Alice's wardrobe.

I am going to be in so much trouble.

**A/N: If you have read this story the click the review button. You know you want to.**


	14. Learnt our lesson

**A/N: Yes you can complain that I have not updated in forever and no i don't have a valid explanation other than I couldn't be bothered. But I'm sorry please forgive. I will even update tomorrow as well. **

**Half Breeds And Mutts**

**Chapter 14**

What have we done Alice is so going to kill us. The pixie is very very scary when she is mad.

**Apov**

I was in my room giving Embry a makeover when I hear a bang from my closet, I walk in there only to find Edward on the floor clothes surrounding him, and Ell staring at me through a hole in the wall. I am so going to kill him.

"Please tell me nothing is broken."I pleaded in a whisper.

"Err" Edward looked around the clothes surrounding him "Only this." He had picked up my favourite pair of Christian louboutin black bow heels, but now they were destroyed flats.

"You better get running Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, and you Ellie-_May_ Pixie Hale."

Ell hates it when you use her full name,, I mean _pixie_ is her middle name and she looks nothing like a pixie, well sort of.

**ELPOV**

God, why my full name why? She knows I hate it.

Wait...didn't Alice say run?

I jumped into Alice's wardrobe and ran straight past her into her room. I stood behind Edward next to the far wall.

Alice stalked towards she pounced and me and Edward went flying, I opened my eyes Edward was pinning me to the floor, and everyone else was in Alice's room looking at us laid in Esme and Carlisle's bedroom. The only people missing were Seth and Rory.

BAMM!

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

**Rory pov**

So me and Seth where sort of wrestling in the attic, just passing the time for a while. I flung Seth across the room and he thudded through the floor boards and into the room below.

It wasn't me fault!

I crawled over and looked down the to see Seth laid on Carlisle and Esme's bed with Ell on the floor in front of a hole in the wall with Edward on top of her, and the rest of the guys-except Rose, Nessie, Jasper and Jacob-peering through the hole in the wall.

I jumped down and ran over to Embry. I heard Seth huff as I jumped on him but he will survive.

**Elpov**

Seth crashed through the ceiling and then Rory bounced on to him and ran over to Embry. I kicked Edward and he landed on top of Bella-luckily-and said, "I wish you would not do that _Pixie_ _Hale._" Then started making out with Bella.

I got on the bed and whispered in Seth's ear, "I missed you."

Seth nibbled on my ear and said, "Not as much as I missed you."

I laughed then said, "Prove it!"

Seth rolled us over so he was above me and started kissing up my neck.

I heard Emmett tell us to get a room so I turned around to him and said in the most sarcastic voice, "Hey Em, roses are red, and violets are blue, I have 10 fingers, and the middle two are for you!"I stuck my middle fingers up at him and turned back to Seth.

Just as me and Seth rolled over again a crash came from the over side of the room to the hole and Jacob rolled through the wall and Rose stuck her head threw and said, "Let that be a lesson to you mutt," she looked up saw Emmett and ran over to him.

The rest of the time passed and we made our way back to our specific rooms to let Esme let us out.

Esme came and told us that she hoped that we had learnt our lesson then disappeared into Carlisle's study.

Yeah, we learnt our lesson. There is always a way to get out of everything.

Finally!

We all grabbed our partners and ran home, our up to our rooms for a bit of alone time.

Me and Seth still had it all to come.

**A/N:Please review and tell me who your favourite character of the story so far is.**


	15. Nothing can go wrong

**A/N: Well as promised her is the next chapter. From now on i am going to be doing a chapter question at the end of each chapter. So that when you review you answer the question aswell. I just want to get to know my amazing reviewers a bit better.**

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter *insert number here***

Epov

God I officially hate my parents! They come home from their 'honeymoon' and interrupt what me and Seth were doing. They immediately hate Seth and are now convinced that I need someone a lot better and more considerate.

So yeah my parents are officially setting me up on Parental Control.

I am going to die.

Any way my parents are out, they gone to Seattle to pick some freaks that I HAVE to go on a date with! But I am fine with a relaxing day in with Seth. Nothing can go wrong.

(5 minutes later)

Shit! I just stubbed my toe! Dammit!

Akira's Pov (Ell's mom)

Why oh why did I agree to this? I mean Seth is a little scary I would say but I don't know what Ellie sees in him. I hope that me and Damien can find someone a lot better for her.

Here I am in a big building in Seattle with Damien obviously. Looking for 2 suitable lads for our baby girl.

There are some really weird guys here like ones with multiple-facial piercings and tattoos everywhere . I mean they are kind of scary.

**3 hours later**

Finally we have 2 lads. After hundreds of entrants we have our winners.

The first is Danny and he is really sweet and kind and caring. He was very polite and made a good first impression. He is also very good looking .

The second lad that we chose is called Kai and he is like a rocker type lad he is very quiet but when he gets more confident he is such... I can't even describe it he is that amazing. He has just blown me overhand I am sure that Ellie will like his fashion sense and attitude and especially his hair and eyes. Bright green eyes with red and black longish hair.

I am sure that Damien hopes Ellie will pick one of the boys that we have chosen cause I definitely know that he sure does not like Seth. All the evil glares sent at poor Seth and words said behind his back. I do actually feel slightly sorry for the lad.

I don't even know how Damien persuaded me to do this.

**A/N: Chapter question = What id your favourite Disney movie?  
Mines 'Cars' and 'Monsters inc' I cant decide.  
Review!**


	16. The prep andd the emo

_**A/N: Hope you all had a good valentines day (even though it was a while ago) But anyway here is the new chapter and its quite short so i will try and get the next chapter up as soon i can; see you at the end!**_

**Half breeds and mutts**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

OK so today I am made to go on a god forsaken date with the prep and the emo. What joy!

I only dread to know where they are taking me!

I have been told by Danny (the prep) that I can wear anything, but he wants me to wear what is in this bag that he has gave me.

I looked down at the bag in my hands. Harmless enough, right?

I was about to open it when two warm arms wrapped themselves around me.

"You know you really shouldn't be walking around in just your jeans and your bra."Seth whispered in my ear making me laugh.

"Ye well there is only me and you in the house at this moment and anyway I have been told to wear whatever is in here and I know it's a shirt because that douche bag said it was."

"Well what is in there? You opened it yet?"Seth asked.

"No you dummy that's why I'm not wearing it!"I turned around and focused on the bedside lamp and moving it to hit Seth! Awesome powers!

"Ow babe what was that for?" Seth whined.

"Just give me chance to get ready." With that Seth walked out the door and downstairs whilst muttering things like '_why the lamp?' _and '_that hurt'_.

I finally had the courage to open the bag but what I saw inside could scar me for life.

A fucking football shirt. He expects me to wear this thing?

Groaning I chucked on the contraption stuck a belt round it and stomped downstairs.

This night is going to be hell.

*30 minutes later*

I am in Danny's car and he is driving me to the football stadium, he says that he wanted me to watch him play a football match and lead his team to victory. (He's the team captain by the way)

*10 minutes later*

The game has just started and I am so bored. Sat here on the front seats watching Danny play football is a nightmare in a nightmare.

*after the game*

That was the worst part of my life, now this idiot wants to drag me to the after party. Oh yeah Danny's team won by the way.

"Err Danny?"I shakily asked. He looked at me and nodded."Can you please take me home I'm kind of tired, too much cheering I think." I may have over done it on the sarcasm there, but I don't think he noticed.

"Sure that's not a problem. The shirt suits you by the way. You can keep it." Danny led me to the car not forgetting to wink at me in the process. Cough idiot cough.

As soon as I get home I am straight in the shower too many prep germs flying about. I hope tomorrows date won't be this bad.

_**A/N: So what did you think? **_

_**Question of the chappie= What's your favourite colour? Review and tell me plz.  
Mines Green. **_


	17. Carry on

**Half breeds and mutts**

**Chapter 17**

**ElPOV**

I have just been on the dreaded date with Kai, and, well this is how it went.

_Flashback_

_Kai picked me up from my place and took me to a fairly plain house .I started to wonder why we were here when he asked if I was coming in. I followed and he took me in the basement were an amazing home cinema room was. It had led lights in the ceiling and blue plush sofas with red velvet walls and curtains over the screen, which nearly filled a whole wall._

_Kai told me to make myself comfy so I did, relaxing into a sofa and watched Kai put in a film that I couldn't see what it was, that we would be watching. Kai sat on the other sofa and told me we were watching batman. _

_Yep seriously batman. And I thought these dates couldn't get any worse._

_I sat through it though and waited for Kai to take me home._

_End flashback_

So know I am stood in front of my parents, Seth, Kai, Danny and the camera crew of parental control that have been with me on the dates.

"Ok my decision" I spoke loud and clear to those watching. I did a last run through in my head of what I was about to say.

A loud snigger broke me from my dad turned an evil glare towards my Seth.

"What you laughing at?"My father instructed of Seth.

Seth looked at me then back to my dad, "Nothing much, I just know who she is going to pick."

Dad glared at Seth again then turned back to me "Carry on"

"Ok as I was saying Danny you are sweet but it won't work we are too different, sorry." Danny left the room with a sad look. Well down to two. "Kai we won't work either, I don't want to explain but...Yeah just go."Kai looked sad as he left the house but oh well. "So Seth did your guess at who I was going to pick become true?"I smiled at him.

"Yep babe ye it did."He picked me up and swirled me around in a circle whilst I was in a laughing fit.

"I love you Seth"

"Love you too babe"

Well with the stupid TV programme ending on a high, I was incredibly happy. I guess I have to get used to being the centre of attention with my birthday being soon.

**A/N: hi did you like the new chapter, bet you didn't guess that Ell was going to pick Seth. Review n tell me what you think. BTW I was gonna update sooner but fan fiction decided that I couldn't. The solution I got from the author 214352 who put up a post saying how to get around the error in the system so thank you.**


	18. My life is perfect

**Half Breeds and mutts**

**Chapter 18**

**ElPOV**

It's my birthday today I am officially 18, no one has said anything about a party so hopefully everyone has forgot. I don't fancy being centre of attention.

I got up and dressed in something stylish yet simple. My white dress with a black ribbon under the bust and black polka dots along the bottom of the dress, and to finish it off my black heels with white stripes down the heel.

I went downstairs and got a couple pop tarts to eat. Chocolate, my favourite.

I was about to walk out the front door when a hand pulled me back.

"Not so fast young lady, were do you think you're going?"Dad asked me.

"Erm...out" Yeah great comeback.

"And you thought that we would forget your birthday. Dream on. Present time. Living room now!"

I plodded into the living room and the doorbell rang.

I jumped up and ran to the door and screamed "I got it".

I yanked the door open and there stood my handsome wolf.

"Happy Birthday Ell" Embry jumped out from behind Seth and screamed at me.

"Hi Em, she's walking down the stairs right now."

Embry winked and ran to the bottom of the stairs. I turned back to Seth.

"Happy Birthday Babe!" He picked me up and gave me the most loving and passionate kiss ever.

"Mmm I could get used to that" He laughed and we walked into the living room together.

The rest of the family and Embry were already seated.

Rory jumped up and gave me a massive hug and shoved an envelope in my hands.

"This is from me and Em." I opened the envelope and in it were 2 tickets to go to Isle Esme.

"Wow Rory thanks .Thanks Em."

"Who shall I take?" I threw a thoughtful look to Seth "Seth what do you say to a holiday?"

My dad jumped up and shouted, "NO you are not going anywhere with him!"

Just then the most genius and bestest idea ever hit me."OK I'll ask someone else later."

My mum then gave me my gift from her and dad. It was the most beautiful silver locket I have ever seen.(**pic on profile.)**

I was speechless."W-Wow. This is amazing thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I planted kisses over my dad's face and gave my mum a big hug.

I took the locket from the box and Seth helped me put it on."You will get your present from me later when no one's around."

I gave him a wishful look just as Rory grabbed my hand and pulled me from the house.

"Rory where are we going?" I asked her.

"Cullen's were else?"

She shoved me and Seth in the backseat of her car and Embry in the passenger seat and she drove off.

***3 Hours later***

I have survived the hold of the evil pixie.

I have just got away from the Cullen's and me and Seth have decided to walk home.

From the Cullen's I got an entire new closet full of outfits. Courtesy of Alice. Naturally.

And 2 tickets to go to Australia for a week, and backstage passes to go and see my favourite band. Short Stack.

YYYYEEEEESSSSS! Sorry, fan girl moment!

Esme said that the other ticket is for Seth so we can't wait to go. So dad cant complain.

Any way back to reality.

Seth pulled me to a stop and said, "Your birthday present "He handed me a small black box. I opened it to find a small silver ring nestled inside.

I looked up at Seth. "It's a promise ring, a promise that as soon as we both ready, that we will get married and start our lives together. If you'll take it? I guess it kind of is a proposal."

"Seth I don't know what to say. But I'm only going to ask you one thing. Help me put it on please?"

Seth gave me the most heart warming grin as he pulled the ring out of its box and placed it on my ring finger.

We walked home hand in hand in the dark.

My life is perfect.


	19. This idiot is Seth

**Chapter 19**

**ElPOV**

*******2 weeks later*******

Me and Seth have just arrived in Sydney, and just got to our hotel.

OMFG! I love the Cullen's so much right now. This hotel suite is amazing. It is so big and open and I swear you could fit 10 people in the bath tub.

"Now this is what I call a hotel room!"I laughed and walked around a bit more.  
I jumped as I felt 2 arms wrap around me. Then a chuckle.  
I turned and play fully smacked Seth's shoulder."Don't do that to me." I pulled out of his arms and walked into the bedroom to start unpacking our clothes.  
"Aww babes don't be like that. I'm sorry."  
I ignored him and pulled clothes out of the suitcases and into the drawers and wardrobe."Talk to me, Ell. Please."  
I bit back a laugh as I turned to see him with an adorable pout on his face.  
"I forgive you, just don't do it again!"I pointed my finger at him and tried to be strict but by the look on Seth's face he wasn't falling for it.

*1 week later*

The past week has been amazing. We hung out on the beach, went shopping for Alice and the rest of the family, and the Short Stack concert was absolutely amazing. The guys are so nice and boy are they funny. Me and Seth were in hysterics by the end of the night. I even got all of the lad's mobile numbers for when me and Seth come back here, or if we need a favour. As they want to hang out with us again.*insert Fan girl happy dance*

***Flashback***

_The Short Stack concert is tonight and we have just got to the concert hall where we are spending the day with the boys from the band.  
We walked straight to the dressing room to find them filming some stuff for short stack TV.  
Lewis was walking round with a massive bald spot in his hair as Andy had been let loose with the shaver.  
" Wow, not the sort of thing I was expecting." Seth said quite loud.  
I turned to glare at him while Andy and Shaun burst out laughing. Bradie walked up to us and introduced himself and the others. Even though I already knew who they all were.  
" Hey, I'm Ellie and this idiot is Seth. Nice to meet y'all."  
_

***back to current time***

Yeah, we had a good time. Even if the best part was I got to sing with them, singing my favourite songs but the embarrassing part was they made me sing on my own, so I did my own version of the song that Bradie wrote when they were London.

Back to current situation. I am sat next to a snoring werewolf on a god forsaken plane somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Some guy sat next to me is uncontrollably flirting with me and trust me when I say he is fuck ugly.  
I think I might get some sleep, only a couple of hours until we land and it will get me away from this freak. Night.

***After the lane has landed***

Me and Seth have just took our bags back to my place and decided that we can't be bothered to go to isle Esme just now. The tickets are valid for a year so we can fit it in some time.  
I run in the garage and pounce on my baby."Mommy missed you!"  
"Jeez, just a car. "Said my supposed loving boyfriend.  
"Just a car. Oh. This is not just a car. This is MY Lamborghini Gallardo and seen as it's 'just a car' you don't have to ride in it, do you?"  
"I take that back it's an amazing car. And it's not just a car" Seth stated.  
"Good now let's go to the Cullen's"

And with that I sped off down the road to were my favourite vampire family live.


	20. Pretty hectic day

**Half Breeds and Mutts**

**Chapter 20**

**ElPOV**

Me and Seth dropped our suitcases off at my place put our gifts for everyone in my car then drove to the Cullen's.  
As I walked out the car and up to the door something felt weird but I passed it off as missing everyone and walked inside.  
"I'm back and I bring prezzies!"I shouted, bad idea. I looked around the room to see 3 extra pairs of eyes but these were red.  
"Oh shit! Err...I'll be back tomorrow. Sorry for interrupting." I turned around and started shoving Seth out the door when...  
"Well, well, well, Ellie May we meet again!" Came the voice from the red eyed vamp.  
I turned back round to face him.  
"Hello Aro."  
"Hello dear."From where he was sat he opened his arms and I ran full speed for a hug. "I missed you Ellie, we all have, especially Jane and Caius."  
"I missed you too, so much." I looked around the room. Alec and Demetri were here.  
"Where are Caius and Jane?"  
"Back at the castle. Caius has been grumpier than usual since you left. He feels like he has lost a daughter."  
"I know Aro and I feel horrible, but tell him that I have found my one true love but I promise to see him soon."  
"I will my loving niece."  
A loud fake cough interrupted us and we turned to see the Cullen's looking very lost at what was happening as well as Seth.  
I stood up and walked over to stand in Seth's arms while I explained what everyone one would be wanting to hear.

"Okay I am going to shorten this cause it's a long story so? Well I went through a rebellious stage about 7 years ago so I left England and my Parents and went to see the so called vampire royalty, The Volturi, in Italy. I told them about my kind and so on, and the leaders were interested in having me on the guard with my ability and such..."  
"So I asked her not to join but to become the princess of the Volturi." Aro cut in. "Ell accepted and Caius became a father figure to her as myself and Marcus became uncle figures. Not many of our kind new of her and she was kept a secret."  
I carried on with the rest of the story.  
"But about 2 years ago I wanted to go back to my birth family as I missed them dearly, Aro didn't want to anger me, again, so he let me go whilst saying I always had a place in Volterra and will always be the Princess. But when I spoke to Caius, err; let's just say it was difficult to get him to let me leave. But I promised to return and go back to being in the Volturi family. Back to my father, uncles, aunts. My personal guard was, well is Jane and she was more than a guard she is my sister and even though she is supposed to protect me, I protected her a lot more. I went back to my original family and then a year later we moved here, and you know the rest."

I looked at the Cullen's who all seemed to be in shock.  
"So you were a member of the Volturi?" Only Carlisle was over the shock to speak to me.  
"Yes and I am still a member to this day. I have the family crest but I not only have the necklace I have a tattoo of it."  
I turned and smiled at Seth.  
"How come I've not seen this tattoo then?"Seth asked me.  
"It's between my shoulder blades and you don't look there." I stated.  
"Oh. Right. I guess I should pay more attention. Huh?"  
"You think?" I laughed at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all, but I didn't think it was important so I kept it to myself." I turned and spoke to the Cullen's.  
Emmett stood up and walked towards me and gave me a massive bear hug."Cool, my little cousin is a ruler of the vampire world. You surprise me every day." He let me go and I explained along with Aro what my job entitles and all the other stuff we do in Volterra.

Today had been a pretty hectic day.


	21. This is my city

**A/N: Planning on trying to update at least once a week if possible and me n my mates have loads of ideas for this story so im hoping to keep for a little while longer.**

**Chapter 21**

**ELPOV**

When Aro left I promised him that I would be back in Volterra within the next week and not to tell Caius. I wanted to surprise him.

Seth is shitting bricks at having to meet the man that is more of a father figure to me than my father.

This is my city Volterra, Italy. And it feels good to be home.  
I walked into the castle with Seth trailing behind me. I was about to walk past the front desk, when the woman decided to stop me.  
" Excuse me Miss, do you have an appointment?" She asked me shakily.  
"No and I don't need one. I see that you are new here so I will let you off this once. Be thankful that I will stop Aro from killing you, as I know it is only your job. But next time don't stop the princess of the Volturi from entering her own home again, got it?" Firm and Strict and now the poor woman is shaking. Bless her.  
"Sorry Princess, the Kings are in the throne room."  
"Thank you"

I stood in front of the gigantic doors that led into the throne room. Seth put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. This is where I belong so I have no idea why I need to prepare myself.

I shoved the doors and gracefully walked into the room.  
" Miss me!"

Everyone looked up from where they were, and instantly people's faces lit up.

Caius was sat in his throne with the most shocked expression that I had ever seen. Eyes wide, eyebrows raised and mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth daddy, you don't want to swallow a fly." I spoke whilst running to him.  
I ran straight into his arms and threw my arms around him. "I missed you so much daddy, so much."  
"I missed you too baby, I didn't think you were going to come home."

I was on the verge of crying my eyes out but I now it won't help with the bad news that I need to tell them.  
"Daddy I want you to meet someone." I smiled at him.  
Seth stepped into the room, as he waited whilst I said my hellos. Alec and one of the new members of the guard ran and grabbed hold of Seth.  
"Let go of him now."I spoke calmly to Alec.  
"Princess he could be of harm to you or the Kings, I don't think that is wise." He stated.  
"Alec , you know when I said meet someone? Well I wanted my dad to meet my boyfriend Seth. So will you let go of my Seth so he can meet my family?"

"What!" Caius roared from behind me.

Alec let go of Seth and he rushed up to stand beside me." Hello sir, it's nice to meet you." I could hear a slight tremor in Seth's voice as he spoke.

"Ell please tell me that you are just joking with me?"  
"I'm sorry daddy but I'm not. This is Seth and he is my boyfriend, he is a shape shifter from La Push. He changes into the form of a wolf and he imprinted on me, when I was taken to meet the pack that he is a member of."

"Ellie, wolves are not good company to keep, I suggest you stay here and leave this mutt."

"I am sorry to disappoint daddy but that is something that would be impossible to do. You see Seth imprinted on me which makes it impossible to leave me, the only solution is death but even then the other would be in too much pain to survive. So no daddy I will not leave Seth he is my life now and I am staying in la push for the rest of my life."

"What about your duties to the vampire world?"  
"I will carry on with them, and I will do missions when asked, I will even return every 3 months to keep up to date on everything. You can't stop me from doing what I love daddy."

"Very well, but we were planning on introducing you to the vampire world as princess of the Volturi, shall we still continue with this or do you want something else?"

"We shall continue with the plans. But dad can we make it soon I wish to return home and start my life. "  
"Very well. Aro shall we make plans for a ball in the next week?"  
"Caius that seems like a brilliant idea. Welcome home princess. Guard, none of you are to harm Seth in any way that will cause harm to the Princess, everyone is dismissed." Aro said, whilst Marcus was content in watching what was happening.

"Ellie, your ball shall be in a week's time, make yourself comfy in your room, Jane will be up to see you soon. Thank you for retuning to us."

"It is my pleasure Uncle Aro. Shout if you want me."  
And with that it felt good to be home even if I was scared out of my mind about what this next week would hold. I just hope that Seth can be relaxed enough here.


	22. Stress

_**A/N: Hey guys, so I was going to update every week but that might be hard as I never know what to write, so I am going to attempt to update every two weeks. I am sure that my friends will give a shove to make sure I write more often as well.**_

Stress. I come home and all I get is completely stressed out. I was laid across my giant bed in my awesome bedroom, with Seth trying to calm me down.  
I have been in Volterra for a week, and plans for the ball have been doing my head in. The ball is tonight and I want this over so I can go home to La Push, to my real family. But I am dreading leaving daddy behind and my closest friends, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix.

Not long after I had calmed down Jane came rushing into the room, screaming at me to get in the shower. Seth was kicked out with a suit in his hand and I was shoved into the bathroom with underwear in my hands. I showered as fast as possible and entered my room to let Jane attack me with makeup.

The result an hour and a half later was astounding. My hair was straightened, my makeup was natural and my eyes stood out. But the dress was amazing. A large deep blue ball gown with a cut out section at the front revealing the midnight black netting underneath. The shoes were Christian Louboutin, plain black but outstanding. And to finish the outfit off my Volturi crest.  
I was so shocked at how beautiful I looked. Even my Volturi crest tattoo could be seen over the back of my dress, as though it was resting on the top of it.

I heard a loud gasp from the door. I turned and saw Seth staring at me in awe. I smiled at him; his tie for his suit matched the colour of my dress perfectly.

"You look absolutely stunning." Seth spoke whilst walking to my side. I leaned up pressed a quick kiss to lips. "And so sexy." I had to grin at that.

Alec then knocked on the door, unlike his sister, and told us we needed to get down to the ball as it had already begun. I pulled on a brave face and slowly made my way down to the biggest room in the castle. Alec went through the big double doors whilst me and Seth stood behind them waiting for our cue to enter.  
From the other side I could hear Aro talking. "As some of you know, we have gathered you all here, to announce the Volturi Princess. She has been with us for quite a while, but hasn't lived with us for the past couple of years. She has agreed to come back and be crowned and will be helping us with all of our decisions' from now on. She has changed the Volturi. The Volturi are not just longer leaders and a guard, we are a family and it's all due to this one special person. Introducing, Ellie-May Hales-Volturi Princess of the vampire world, and her mate shape-shifter, Seth Clearwater."  
With that said I used my powers and flung the doors open. I took a deep breath, smiled and stepped into the room. Seth clung to my arm and we stared at the hundreds of red and yellow eyes staring back at us. I turned and slowly started to make my way down the stairs into the ball room.

Caius stood smiling at me from the bottom of the stairs as I descended my way to him. Once I reached him Caius took my hand and led me to the thrones. Seth followed and stood behind me as me and Caius sat in our respective thrones.  
Everyone looked at us in shock, but I think more were shocked that all the Kings were smiling for a change and not just Aro.

One vampire that stood at the back of the room glared at us, until he spoke up and shouted at the kings. "How does a human manage to become a so called Princess of the vampire world?"

Aro's face dropped and I spoke in such a calm, deadly voice that I shocked myself. "I am only part human, would you care to take a closer look?" I pointed my whole hand at the man and brought my arm back to my chest clenching my hand together, as I did this the man rose and flew towards me. I unclenched my hand and he fell to the floor. Gasps were heard all through the room.

"I am only half human. The other half is vampire."

I don't know who this guy thought he was, he even had the nerve to answer me back. "Oh really? How did you manage to do that, oh wise one?" And he was extremely sarcastic.

"Because my father fell in love with my mother when she was human. The product of their relationship was me. Half human, half vampire. Blood runs through my veins, I survive from a mix of blood and human food, my skin is just as hard as yours. But unlike vampires I can go out in the sunlight, I only radiate a slight glow, and I am able to give birth. I still have powers, and I am even stronger than you. You stand alone, I have a guard and people that love me, understand?"

The guy just stood there with his mouth wide, staring at me.  
"Now leave the castle, I don't want you here." He jumped and ran from the room. "Now for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy the ball."

Music began to play and most people started dancing and socialising. Aro grabbed his wife's hand and started dancing and Marcus did the same with his wife.

I was sat smiling when Seth grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. He grinned at me as he pulled me into his arms as a new song begun.  
"I really don't get a choice if I want to dance with you do I?" I joked as Seth spun me around the floor.  
"Well I don't think you mind. You're happy just being this close to me."  
I laughed and rested my head on Seth's shoulder as we danced. Seth leaned down to me and whispered 'I love you' into my ear. I smiled and said it back to him, before we walked back to my throne.  
I then took Caius' hand and led him to the dance floor.

I danced with a lot of people that night. Some I knew, some I didn't, but all that mattered was that I fell asleep in Seth's arms.

_**a/n: hope you enjoyed the chapter and the outfits can be found on my profile (it directs you to my polyvore account) I have a lot of the outfits up and I am working on more for new chapters. Review.**_


	23. But

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I have had no idea what to write but this is just quick, im hoping to make the next chapter more interesting.**

**Chapter 23**

It has been a month since the ball. Life in Volterra is good but I miss the dreariness of Forks and La Push. I know that Seth wants to go home, even if he won't admit it. That is why I have left Seth sleeping and am currently on my way to my dad's office.

"Daddy, can we talk?" I asked opening in the door and peering in. He looked up from the book that he is currently reading-not that he has read it before.  
"Of course we can what would you like to say?" He replied smiling at me.  
"Err... well I want to go home" I shakily stated.  
"But you are home." He looked so confused sat in his little chair.  
"No dad, home in La Push with my friends and my _other_ family." I said smiling at the thought of the gang back in Washington.  
Dad sat staring at me opening and closing his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a fish. Until he suddenly burst. "No, absolutely not I want you here, I can't lose you again!"  
"But I've thought about this. I can come back every few months and if you really need me, I'm just a phone call away. It's not like I'm leaving forever. Please dad, I can't stay here, not with Seth, he needs to be with his pack, I can't deny him his family." I pleaded.

Dad stormed out of the room murmuring that he would be back. I laid my head down on the desk, not knowing what dad would do if I left or how he would make me stay.

About 5 minutes later he walked back into the room and sat in front of me. He stared me in the eye.

"Okay you can go..." I jumped up and hugged him screaming thank you, "...But..." He carried on,"...You must take 4 members of the guard with you; I can't leave the princess of the vampire race unprotected, even if you are with a pack of wolves."  
"Thank you so much father, but who is coming with me?"  
"That's what I went to discuss with Aro a few moments ago. We have agreed that you can have who you wish to come with you. But as me and Aro have a good feeling on who you want with you, we have agreed but the will keep in contact with us as well. They and you are still a part of this coven."

I walked out the room grinning.

I got to my room and bounced on the bed waking up Seth in the process.  
"Pack your clothes, were going home!" I said excitedly. He grinned while I walked out the room to inform my new guard of their new duties.

I strolled into the throne room, with a serious face, attempting to cover up my smile. I sat at my throne and told all of the guard what was happening.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix, you are all to come with me. Felix you will pose as my brother, seen as you look like me. Alec and Jane you will be twins and Demetri you are their elder brother. You are going to have Volturi as your surname, but Felix you are now a Hale. Now get packing."

We had everything packed and ready to go and on the plane in 3 hours, and we have just touched down in Port Angeles. We are now home.

**a/n: review and tell me what you want to happen.**


	24. What a life we lead

**A/N: Been a while but im back with very interesting new imprints.**

We all arrived back in Washington 2 days ago, and so far we have been spending time with all the vampires in Forks. Today me and Seth are going to introduce Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix to the wolf pack. All should go well. Hopefully.

As we all pulled up at tonight's bonfire I couldn't help but sit biting my nails, a sign that shows how nervous I am.  
Jane gives me a look and tells me to "Grow up nothing is going to happen."  
So I ease myself out the car and finally see my best friends after a while. Hugs are thrown around between us all as Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix stand to the side watching me.

"Ok guys, these are Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri and they are my guard. They are going to be around me at most times. So no whining about the smell or I personally will punish you. Got it?" I stare at all the wolves making sure that they understood me. "Ok make your introductions."

As the wolves and imprints all made their introductions I noticed shocked expressions on Collin and Brady's faces, Lexi (Embry's little sister and new wolf) also has a shocked expression.

"What's wrong with you three?" As I speak to them they all turn to look at me whisper 'imprint' then turn back to look at my guard.

"Well then I see that everyone will definitely get along." I sat laughing knowing that the vampires are going to get along with the wolf pack very well.

I recover and stand up to see Lexi and Alec stood staring into each other's eyes. I turn again to see Jane smiling shyly at Collin who I can hear flirting with her. As I turn once more to look at Brady, I see him just starting to move from his original place. He walks straight up to Demetri and the two stare into each other's eyes then kiss for what seems like a life time.  
Paul then decides to open his big gob."Hey Brady I never knew you bent in that direction."  
Felix then decided to join in with the teasing. "Oy, Demetri you could let the guy breathe, or you could go somewhere else. Horny bastard." Paul and Felix look at each other and both stare spluttering. "Fucking hell, no way!" Turns out Paul and Felix are bullying Brady and Demetri for being gay when they are as well.

Okay so currently the wolf pack has 3 normal imprinted couples, 4 imprints on half breeds and 4 imprints on vampires. We are some mixed up group.

What a life we lead.

**A/N: Review and tell me if I shocked you.**


	25. Don't tease me

**A/N: So this story is coming to end and I am going to write a epilogue for the next chapter and maybe a second epilogue just to mix things up a bit.**

The past month has been amazing. All of my friends/family have been spending time with their other half and we all the most awesome time together. The vampires merge with our group unbelievably well and who would have thought that the most romantic and sexual couple would be Felix and Paul. The problem is that me and Seth can't find time to be alone. My guards are constantly around me and to say I hate it is an understatement. But tonight I have finally persuaded my guard to let me out for this one night (I told them they could spend the night in bed with their mate instead of stalking me), and Seth is taking advantage and taking me to Port Angeles for dinner.

Seth has left me to get ready and I have decided to wear my grey strapless dress that has flowers travelling across the bodice, with my grey peep toe flats, and a necklace that has a heart with a crown on (I am a princess after all) and my love ring that Seth gave me. A touch of make-up and I'm good to go.  
I walked down the stairs to find a note saying; _Meet me out front, love you, Seth.  
_I instantly smiled and walked out to meet Seth. When I stepped through the door I was shocked to see that Seth was leaning against my Lamborghini Gallardo wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black waistcoat and black trousers and shoes.

I made my way over to Seth and pulled him in for a kiss. "You scrub up well, my sexy wolf." I whispered in his ear, then pulled away and jumped into the car leaving Seth stood in his previous spot. He shook his head before climbing into the driver's seat and leaning over to me. "Don't tease me like that and walk away. That was not nice." He pouted.  
" Aww I'm sorry baby I'll make it up to you when we get back" His eyes lifted and off we went.

The meal at the restaurant was fabulous except Seth seemed to be rather nervous, but every time I asked he said it was nothing. We ordered a massive ice cream sundae to share and just as I was about to dig in. Seth said he wanted to ask me something. Then he what I never would have expected. He took my hand and got down on one knee in front of me, before speaking to me. "Ell, you have been the light of my life from the moment I met you. Yes, you didn't except me at first but we got through that and we were as strong as ever. I haven't asked your dad for your hand but instead I did something that you will appreciate more, I spoke with Caius and he was so grateful that I went to him not your dad. But with that said, I love you so much and I meant to spend eternity with you so Ellie-May Hale Volturi will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Seth pulled out a ring box from his back pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning ring that looked so old and delicate and precious. I sat in shock before I shouted a massive "yes". I kissed Seth and he placed the ring on my finger. "This was my grandmothers' ring; she gave it to me before she died." That one piece of information made me know that the ring was special to Seth and I couldn't be any more happier with my life than it was in that single moment of time.

**A/N: There we are the end of this story epilogue should be up soon and I have had so much fun writing this story. Tell me what you think .**


End file.
